


Sweetest Tastes

by JadeeM



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, 乱伦, 德国骨科, 角色抹黑, 道德沦丧三观不正慎点。
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Chris的哥哥离开的一个星期之后，他发现自己怀孕了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> 看下文前必须知道的是，这是一篇：1.毫无逻辑、2.毫无美感、3.毫无诚意的文：)

在Chris的哥哥离开的一个星期之后，他发现自己怀孕了。

“我的天啊……”他双腿叉开坐在马桶上，裤子褪至脚踝，“这、这不可能……”用力把手里的测试结果扔进垃圾桶，他被震惊得几乎无法把裤子穿好。

Chris开始焦躁地在房间里来回走动。“真的要把我逼疯了……”他踱步到冰箱前拿出0.75加仑的桶装橘汁，“操！”他强迫自己仰头将最后一点全部灌入喉中，然后泄气地扔掉罐子。

“啊……”

空荡荡的房子里，他不知道该怎么办才好。

 

* * *

他应该出门，重新买一桶橘汁，以及更多的验孕棒。

Chris戴上一条宽厚的围巾，他恨不得围到鼻子尖上，鉴于他无时不刻感受到的冷意和对气味的过分敏感。

他打了个喷嚏，走入最近的药妆店。门口熟悉的电铃声令他无比厌恶。老板一脸暧昧地看着他，而Chris则十分希望对方不记得三个月之前他曾经来过这里买避孕套。

“嘿Chris，你哥哥怎么样？这阵子怎么没见到他？”

Chris闷声不吭地将橘汁放在收银台上，发出不小的动静。“……还有这个。”他把盒子往边上挪了挪，一脸不自在地将视线移到一排又一排可乐味的甘草糖上，“还有这个。”

他把糖果包装盖在上面，又马上为自己的欲盖弥彰而感到羞耻。付完钱之后他飞快地扭头离开，手里的橘汁坠得他心慌，更不用说店老板一脸“我什么都懂但是我不说”的表情。

又或者是“我知道你这个小骚货和别人上床还没标记就怀孕了”的眼神。

Chris无法辩解，他的哥哥不在身边，他也许会被揍，尽管他有可能怀孕了——啊，他多希望没有。而且，以上所想皆为事实。

 

* * *

位于起居室的沙发后方被突兀地空出的一大块区域，地毯上那块新鲜的四方形红色看起来格外刺眼。那里曾经摆过一个巨大的鱼缸。小时候Chris就爱趴在沙发背上凑得很近，鼻尖紧贴玻璃，鱼缸里的金鱼摆动尾巴缓慢游移，氧气泵在鱼缸中发出咕嘟咕嘟的有趣声响。

“想给他起名叫Leibniz。”他隔着玻璃缸点了点红色尾巴上有颗小白斑的金鱼，扭头对他的哥哥说道。

后来Leibniz死了。Zach在Chris不会发现之前从新买了几乎一模一样红宝石，可Chris还是发现了，但他才不在意，他有了新的、更漂亮的Leibniz，只要Zach还是Zach就行了。

但这真是个该死的错误。

从前的Zach不会扯掉他的裤子，把他按在沙发上，把他弄得后穴湿透大声求饶。不会看到他哭泣之后却更兴奋地把欲望插进他体内。

“……出……出去！”Chris尖叫了一声，紧紧地抱住沙发背。他的哥哥站在他身后拉扯着他的后腰让自己挺得更深。“到……到顶了……”他伸出手撑在鱼缸上拼命推拒。

“让你哥哥插入那里好不好？”Zach一点一点啄吻着Chris的后颈，拼尽所有不去想着比抽插阴茎晃动髋部更多的事——想要咬破Chris白嫩的后颈皮肤，想要用自己的信息素标记他，想要在他体内成结，想要用精液烫坏他的子宫。

Chris急速喘气，玻璃上迅速起了一层雾气又马上化去，“不……”他伸手向后面摸了摸，随即带着哭腔祈求，“……不要再进去了。你……你会射在里面的。”没有撕开包装的保险套被随意扔在一旁。Zach总是太性急，他也……从不想去阻止。

Zach用力向前挺，Chris就失去了言语的能力，只会用脸蛋紧贴着冰凉的鱼缸呜呜呻吟。“不给我操进去，难道给别的alpha吗？”Zach泄愤地咬他的肩膀，咬他的手臂，咬他的颈侧，深深的牙齿痕迹和间接温柔的吮吸绕过腺体留下明显的痕迹。

“只有你……只有Zach……才会操我……”Chris的身体在Zach的动作下上下摇晃，他的膝盖分得很开，陷在沙发上几乎要软掉。他的哥哥用龟头磨蹭着体内酥麻的软肉，一下一下叩敲着那道不断吮吸的缝隙，“这次不要……”Chris再一次祈求，却缩紧臀肉下意识地将哥哥粗壮的alpha性器含得更深。

Zach用力一顶，水淋淋的入口将他猛地含住紧接着用力往里吸。他大声咒骂着抽出一点，说着一些连自己都听不懂的东西，他的弟弟在他身下像个第一次被操的omega一样瑟瑟发抖，爽得哭出声来——只有Zach和他本人知道，在此之前他们一起做了多少次——想到那些被Chris缠住哪怕疼痛也要吞到底部的场景，他恍惚地猛挺髋部，将弟弟的屁股用力按在自己的阴茎上。

“不要……至少不要再硬了！Zach！”Chris艰难地扭头，Zach侧过头咬住他的下巴，一边抽插一边啃咬，让他再也说不出第二句话。Chris呻吟着，湛蓝的双眼猛地逐渐瞪大。

Zach在成结。每一次抽插都愈加艰难可他再也忍不住，这是他的弟弟，他的Chris，他的宝贝——他真的……太他妈的想要标记他了！

Chris用力吸气，下腹一股沉重而甜蜜的疼痛，Zach固定住他的侧腰不许他继续躲避，另一只手揉搓着Chris的阴茎，持续刺激敏感的头部，他头往后仰，半眯着的双眼中看到巨大的鱼缸里一只只金鱼游来游去。他的后颈靠在了Zach的肩膀上。沙发摇晃的频率越来越小。Zach的手指移到后面，揉搓着穴口通红的软肉，让它抽动着分泌更多润滑的体液，他的结将他们连在了一起。

“我要射给你了。”Chris的哥哥在他耳边沙哑地哄劝，“不要哭，Leibniz在看着你呢。”他饱足地呻吟，抱着自己的弟弟缓慢地变动姿势，Chris因为细小的抽动而哭泣，omega的部分想要那根大阴茎，那个涨大着准备射精的龟头，那块硬得几乎要将他撕裂的结骨。

他们终于侧躺在沙发上，双腿交叠着睡在一起。滑在地上的薄毯被重新盖在身上。当第一股精液射进子宫壁的时候，Chris也跟着缩在Zach怀里射了出来。Zach将手指从毯子内探出，将上面的白色体液放进嘴里啧啧有声地舔干净。

持续的热流浇灌着他的弟弟，这是Zach的最爱，成结，然后射精。Chris的下腹到了最后会明显地鼓出一点，哀求着让他不要再继续即使实际上最后他能够承受更多。

“舒服吗？”Chris艰难地点头，他被alpha的信息素迷得几乎晕眩，抱着肚子等待Zach的阴茎搏动着射出第二轮。他的哥哥迷恋地含吮着他的肩膀仿佛他是一块粉色的棒棒糖，他含吮着哥哥的阴茎也有同样的想法。

“你的气味……太美了。Chris。太美了。”他的哥哥在他耳边着迷地呢喃道。

如果Chris不是那么沉迷于被精液冲击的感觉，他应该会更早地听到钥匙转动门锁的声音。

他们的父亲突然回来了。

就连走进家门的脚步声都被Chris突然拔高的尖叫声掩盖。铺天盖地的快感中Chris似乎听到愤怒的咆哮。他抬起红肿的眼皮，从不回家的父亲站在门口，手里的文件尽数散落在地。

“这太……太荒谬了！给我分开！”

Chris的脑子嗡嗡作响，他想要坐起来可Zach还在射精。他呜咽着将自己的脸埋进手掌。他的哥哥将他抱紧在怀里。

“不，父亲。”他一边轻轻晃动髋部发出明显的液体搅动的声音，一边沙哑地回应父亲的愤怒，“我和我的弟弟还连在一起，我们现在可分不开。”

这……绝对是面对惊骇的父亲所能作出的最糟糕的回应。

Chris踩在那块原本有一个巨大鱼缸的地毯上，摸着肚子绕着四边形的四个角顺时针走动，他的脚陷入地毯，硬硬的触感是无法清除干净的玻璃渣。他沉默地想，如果不是这句话，大概他的金鱼就不会全部死掉。他惋惜地叹了口气。

不久之后，他再度感受到膀胱的坠涨。这一回，他先是三次祷告上帝，然后才兢兢战战地拿起桌子上的验孕棒。

而第三次测试的结果是……

是的。他的确怀上了他哥哥的孩子。

 

* * *

手机在响铃三十秒的时候被接了起来。Chris的手机极少响起，他在学校十分孤僻。这在过去算得上是个优势，一个能有更多时间和他的哥哥相处的优势。

“你好……”他狐疑地开口，心里猜想着这次是房产中介还是保险公司。

“你好呀，Chris，想我了吗？”电话里的人连声音都带着笑意，“Chris？”

“……”Chris一口咬住袖子的一角，难以置信地瞪大双眼。

“Chris……宝贝？”

“……”

“你还在听吗？你现在还好吗？你现在怎么样？”

“……你，你还好吗？Zach。”

“我十分，想念你，此时此刻，每时每刻。我十分想念你，Chris。”

“……”

“Chris。”强装的轻松终于出现裂痕，Zach沉郁而痛苦地乞求，“不要哭，Chris，求你了亲爱的，不要再哭泣了。”

 

* * *

“不要哭，Chris。”他的哥哥亲吻他的耳廓，低沉的嗓音震动着他的耳膜，“别担心了。”

“……可是我们……我们……”他将脑袋埋进枕头，“他们会发现的……他们一定会发现的……天啊……要是我……唔……”

Zach一把捂住他的嘴巴，“不会的。”他慌乱地亲吻他的弟弟，痛苦地绕过对方颈后的那个甜美的、被吮得红肿的腺体。他的语气越来越坚定，“不会的，相信我。”

他艰难地呼吸，手掌撑着床垫强迫自己抬起上半身。将他们拴在一起的结终于完全松动开。他从Chris的身上缓慢移动下来，黏腻而涌动的精液随着他抽出性器的动作而淅淅沥沥地往外流。最终他脱力地倒在一旁，手臂伸向前去将自己的弟弟一把搂入怀里。

“……在……在流出来！”Chris短促地挣动了一下，但他发现这样会流得更多。可他们两个人暂时都没有力气哪怕仅仅是清洗自己。他靠着他的哥哥细细喘气，脸颊蹭动着Zach胸前的毛发。Zach胸腔里的心脏隔着皮囊跳动在他的耳边。

这是他的哥哥。

Chris心烦意乱地想道。与此同时，Zach将一直在床上不断嗡嗡直响不停扭动的玩意儿扔到床底。那暂时不是他们应该关心的问题。他抱紧自己的omega，手指从后腰滑到无法完全闭合的后穴，它们勾住那些黏腻的体液，试图一点点将它们塞回它们应该被含住的地方。

“Zach！”Chris急促地呼吸，“你……你知道你在干什么吗？”他扭动臀部，柔软的臀肉被对方的手指挤压揉捏，中间的缝隙酸麻湿润。

“我在干什么？”

Chris深呼一口气，他想要用力推开Zach，好让自己更加掷地有声地谴责对方，然而，事实是他的身体无限眷恋地黏在这个刚刚侵犯过他的alpha身上，“你是我的哥哥，而你……操了我，你现在还想继续操我。”

Zach望着他弟弟的蓝眼睛，“嗯，”他挺了挺胯，重新充血的阴茎划过敏感的会阴，让Chris的腿慢慢举高，让自己硕大的龟头蹭过不断蠕动的后穴，“是的，你说得都没错。我只是想操到你属于我为止，我亲爱的Chris。”

不知道omega的发情期过了没有，Zach突然拧眉，呻吟着挺入湿软炙热的甬道，而Chris也尖叫一声，红着脸唤着Zach的名字，让哥哥的性器插至最深。

 

* * *

更早些的时候，当Chris发现自己的身体出了状况，然后跑进Zach的房间求助的时候，他还没意识到自己做错了什么。

他从十二岁开始服用抑制剂，因此他根本没有往那个方面想。更何况，他的哥哥Zach一直很疼爱他，即使他是一贯强势霸道的alpha。

Zach从笔电前抬头，一转身就是一个滚烫的身体撞入怀里，带来的大量浓郁香甜的omega信息素。他准备抱住Chris的手指立刻就僵硬了。

“Christopher！”他极少严肃地低吼对方的名字，“你怎么会……”他强硬地迫使跨坐在他身上的弟弟抬起头，脸蛋像成熟的苹果一般的Chris欲哭无泪地望着拒绝自己亲近的哥哥。

“我想我大概是发烧了……”Chris委屈地说，“我好烫，但是又找不到家里的药盒。”他的身体磨蹭着Zach的身体直到对方的身体也染上他的热度，和他的一样滚烫。

“Chris。”Zach几乎是从牙缝中挤出对方的名字，“……你是真的不知道自己怎么样了？操。你真的不知道？！”

Chris的肩膀被alpha捏得生疼，他难受得泌出眼泪，“我不……我不……知道。”他的哥哥从未对他如此凶恶，凌厉的眼神仿佛想要将他扯成两半。

Zach艰难地呼出一口气，“……你正在进入发情期。”他将鼻尖埋入男孩的发端，深深地嗅了一口，“你怎么可以进入发情期？你没有服抑制剂？”他痛苦地询问，手指蜷曲着捏紧Chris瘦削的肩膀。他想要朝他咆哮，摇晃他的肩膀。

Zach最害怕的事情就是Chris的omega发情期。他的弟弟离快要属于别人、一个陌生的alpha、一个会将他的弟弟压在身下侵犯占有的alpha又近了一步。

“我吃了。没有漏下每一颗，我不知道……Zach……怎么办……”Chris紧闭双眼又猛地睁大，强迫自己忽视脑海里的晕眩感。他的哥哥闻起来很强大，他是一个很强大的alpha，“我该怎么办……”

Zach将几乎被吓哭的Chris抱了起来，“别担心，我不会让别的alpha占有你。你的哥哥会保护你。”他将他幼小的弟弟放在自己的床上，将扯开彼此怀抱的时候几乎将Zach的灵魂撕裂。Chris哆嗦着一把搂住Zach的枕头用脸蛋磨蹭嗅闻，上面的alpha信息素暂时充盈了他的嗅觉。

“Zach……好香。”散发着强烈甜味的omega晕乎乎地呢喃。Zach一手撑门，浓郁千百倍的气味钻入不断翁动的鼻翼，他听到自己在咆哮，身体因为渴望omega而疼痛着，因为渴望他的Chris而疼痛着。“Zach……”他的珍宝在呼唤着他的名字，在床上磨蹭着却因为得不到他的回应而轻轻啜泣。

“我马上回来。”他猛地关上房门，像逃离致命的毒药一般跌跌撞撞地跑下楼。

Chris啃咬自己的手指，“Zach！”黏腻的嗓音呼唤着他的哥哥，但空荡荡的房间却没有回应。他的哥哥粗喘着，一步步后退然后用力关上大门，留下惊恐的Chris独自面对陌生的情欲。

天啊，他好烫，有什么东西要钻出皮肤喷薄而出。他软绵绵地直起身，不听使唤的手指解开一颗颗纽扣，他想要脱掉这些碍事的衣服，大概他会凉快一点。还有裤子，他将它费力地踢到脚下。一波燥热的水流伴随着他的动作缓缓流出。

“该死！”他惊惧地翻了个身，羞恼地害怕奇怪的体液弄脏Zach的床单。他颤抖地伸出一只手往后摸，湿透的内裤仿佛可以拧出水来，抹上去又湿又黏，比失禁还要羞耻。

Chris的脸红了，他不受控制地将手伸进内裤，食指点着透明的液体划了一个圈，他酥麻地颤抖了一下，充血的性器磨蹭着床垫敏感地抖动。“啊……”他试探地往下，食指毫不费力地插入了自己湿润的后穴，像是自己有了生命一般吮住指头往里吸。

“唔……Zach……”这感觉太奇怪了，Chris从没……从没试过。他无助地呼唤着哥哥的名字，他会来帮他的吧。迅速抽出食指，摩擦的快感令Chris瞬间软了腰，有一股水流从内涌出，湿淋淋地滑下大腿。

他把Zach的床弄脏了。

湿黏的内裤滑到腿根，Chris一边握住自己的性器上下滑动，一边紧闭双眼抽插自己的手指，当他一次性插入三根手指的时候，突如其来的刺激令他尖叫出声。

该死的发情期。该死的Zach……为什么只有他一个人，他想要他的哥哥……他想要一个alpha来安慰他。Zach……Zach……Zach……他理智全无地啃咬着脸颊下的枕头，少得可怜的alpha信息素令他呜咽地摇头，滑嫩的身体无助地在Zach的床垫上扭动。

他最后只能一遍一遍地叫着Zach的名字，涨得生疼的性器快速摩擦床单，手指用力抽插着自己仿佛要把自己弄坏。不够呀……他哭着想，还不够……他想要……想要Zach的……

Chris想到他曾经跪在Zach的房间门前，凑到门缝跟前偷窥Zach躺在床上，他解下裤子，掏出那个涨得紫红色的alpha阴茎握在手里粗暴地套弄，苦闷的表情与粗暴的动作令Chris心惊肉跳，仿佛他在扼杀欲望而不是享受。

“Chris……”他的哥哥在叫他的名字，滚动的喉结痛苦地呻吟弟弟的名字。Chris凑得更近了，用力嗅闻着飘散过来的alpha信息素，Zach闻起来像是性。

“Chris……呃……”

Chris不安地舔舔嘴唇，他捂住自己的心脏几乎窒息。他看得腿软，最后只好猫着腰悄悄回了自己的房间。Zach很好看，他的阴茎却十分狰狞。

可现在……Chris却好想好想要Zach的alpha阴茎。

他的三根手指渐渐掌握了快感的规律，机械而迅速地戳刺着体内空虚的敏感点，Chris哭了出来，他被他的omega本能驯服了，完全将自己交给了欲望，他紧闭双眼，在心里描摹着Zach的阴茎，想象着自己当初推门而入，趴在Zach的小腹上，一低头就可以尝尝哥哥的阴茎是什么味道。

“啊……Za、ach！”他甚至开始遐想Zach按压他的臀部，然后……然后……

Chris突然蜷缩身体，后穴紧缩绞住自己的手指，他大声喘息，湛蓝的双眼猛地瞪大又紧闭。抵在下腹的阴茎射了出来，稀薄的白色精液蹭在床单上。

他……他想着哥哥的阴茎高潮了。

一瞬间的清醒令Chris冷汗直流。当他听到门口传来纸袋掉落地上的声响时，他扭头看到了他的哥哥，对方站在门口一脸疯狂地看着浑身赤裸的自己，Chris对此毫无察觉，甚至不知道他看了多久。

作为一个omega，发情期到来的时候去寻求一名alpha单纯的援助就是错误的开始，哪怕这个alpha是你的哥哥。Chris应该知道，这在教科书上都写着呢。

可一切都太迟了，而Chris发情期仍在继续。

 

* * *

Chris不知道Zach是何时走近他并且将他抱入怀中的。他没有一点印象，他只记得Zach坐在床沿，伸手一点一点拉开Chris的内裤，手指沿着内裤划下的湿痕缓慢抚摸，从大腿直到脚尖，最后Zach攥住弟弟的内裤，在Chris的目瞪口呆中放到鼻端深深地嗅了一口。

他在家门口服用了抑制剂。他可以抵挡omega求欢的信息素，可他却抵挡不了Chris叫着他名字在他的床上达到高潮的景象。

Zach已经放弃计数，他曾多少次梦过类似的情景。他挫败地阻止自己，却最终徒劳地只能通过梦境与幻想满足自己不可告人的欲望——他想要占有他的弟弟。

每日每夜，他辗转反侧，Chris就睡在一墙之隔的对面。更早一些，Chris十二岁之前甚至睡在自己怀里。他抿着嘴唇磨蹭Chris的嘴角，干燥的偷吻和Chris身上的甜美气息就能令他阴茎涨痛。

正如他现在一样。

他的Chris双腿大开躺在他的房间里，他的床上——他的领地上，透彻的双眼被蒙了一层雾一般地半眯着。Chris蹭着他的腰，躺在他的大腿上，双手抱着他祈求地呜咽。面对这样的场景，Zach的阴茎最直接地挺了起来，他扔掉手里湿哒哒的内裤——他甚至想变成这样的一块和他弟弟最贴近的布料吸吮他的后穴和阴茎。

他艰难地移动Chris，让软成一团的粉色躯体坐在自己的大腿上，“看着我，Chris，清醒一点，”他的声音哑得几不可闻，Chris凑到他面前眨着湿润的蓝色双眼。“现在再服用抑制剂已经无效了，但我会帮你度过这次……发情期，至少让你现在不会那么……难受。”Zach艰难地摸索着纸袋，该死，Chris就坐在他身上，轻轻地晃动着他的身体，因为与哥哥的摩擦而产生触电般的快感。

“Zach……”Chris小声叫唤着，嘴唇蹭过Zach高耸的颧骨，他的哥哥一脸僵硬，浑身肌肉纠结着几乎在他的动作下颤抖。他也怕得颤抖，可他的哥哥那么好看，他的味道那么好闻。“Zach……”

Zach在颤抖地搂住他的脖子的时候全面崩塌，他想要这个omega，他想要得快疯了。Zach侧过头用力亲吻他的弟弟，舌尖毫不费力地钻入弟弟的嘴唇缝隙撬开牙齿开始翻搅，他的弟弟好甜，比任何一次梦中的都要甜。Chris被吻得发抖，像捉住一块风暴中唯一的支柱一般抱住了Zach。他在吻中发出细微的呻吟声，嘴角的涎液溢了出来。Zach猛地中断了这个吻，眯着眼细细地打量着他甜蜜的、通红的、乱糟糟的弟弟。

Zach发现自己的双手开始揉捏Chris的臀部，那个引他堕落的罪恶之首，Chris的屁股。十指深陷发泄般地搓弄，没有alpha不会被他吸引。Zach两眼猩红，Chris趴在他的脖子上喘气，他没有拒绝Zach的每一个动作。

“……我的。”Zach说着连自己的不信的谎言，颤巍巍地将手指慢慢往中心探去，那个地方好湿好滑，轻而易举地吞入了Zach的一只手指。“我的。”那么三只手指呢？那么他的阴茎呢？

“是的。你的……Zach……”Chris胡乱应和着他的哥哥，哥哥的手指，哥哥的欲望。“来……来……”他的双腿盘住Zach的后腰，哭着摇晃他的哥哥。

“不……我不能操你。”Zach痛苦地呻吟。他无论如何都不能进入他的弟弟，不能标记Chris。渴望的欲火折磨着他。他可以抱着Chris帮他发泄欲望，可他不能在他身上发泄自己的情感。

Chris哽咽地摇头。Zach的手指比自己的粗很多，每一次戳弄都令他尖叫呻吟。可还是不够……“Zach……”Chris羞耻地催促着他的哥哥，他的哥哥总会满足他。

“我不能！”Zach更加快速地抽插着自己的指头。Chris扭着屁股伸下一只手，不得章法地按压对方裤子上明显的肿胀。他想要这个！他想要alpha贯穿他！他只想要Zach而已！Zach在他耳边抽气低吼，他的哥哥想要他想要得快要发疯了。

Chris无助地呜咽，他的后穴被撑大，Zach将他的体液抹在屁股上不断揉捏拉扯，他瞪大双眼，紧紧地抱住他的哥哥。“别怕。”Zach亲吻他的眼睛，“别怕。”他将一枚alpha型号的假阴茎缓慢地探入Chris的穴口，“疼吗？”

回答他的是Chris满足地呻吟，他的后穴不断吞吐，贪婪地想要满足体内的空虚，他想要alpha的大阴茎。Chris趴在Zach身上，感受着Zach拉扯出一点，“嗯……”他不满地扭动臀部想要更多，Zach控制着他的欲望，突然猛地插入了一大截。“啊！Zach！”Chris一口咬住哥哥的颈侧，体内的柱体向内钻，磨蹭着敏感的腺体碾平褶皱，他……他被哥哥手里的假阴茎塞满了。

Zach嫉妒地扳过Chris的脸蛋亲吻他的嘴唇，睁着黝黑的双眼看他沉浸在欲望之中。进入Chris的并不是他。哪怕Chris呼唤着他的名字呻吟哭泣，爽得在他身下扭动。进入Chris的不是他。他的嘴巴为Zach打开，他主动抚摸Zach的性器隔着裤子挤压他的欲望。进入Chris的不是他……

他全部尽数拔出又一插到底。Chris扭动着大口呼吸，湛蓝的双眼睁大，眼泪从潮红的脸颊上滑落。嗡嗡作响的电动阴茎钻得更深了，叩敲着omega的子宫口并准备震动着充气成结。Chris抓挠着Zach的皮肤，隔着衣服磨蹭他滚烫的躯体。“Zach……求你……”Chris想要哭泣，他不想要这个机器在他体内胀满，他想要这个。他扯开Zach的皮带、拉开Zach的裤链，将那个火热的阴茎解放出来。他抚摸阴茎下方的结骨……他想要这个啊。

“……拿出来！”体内粗壮冰冷的阴茎几乎要旋转着冲破体内酥麻的软肉，他不想要这个！Chris尖叫着拍打Zach，他不要那个怪物一样的东西侵犯他的身体！

Zach连忙抽出那个东西。他厌恶地将它抛到一边，它旋转着沾满了Chris的汁水，他想把它折成一节节挫骨扬灰。可此时有更重要的事需要他关注。

他的小小omega将他推倒，令他被迫仰躺在床上，他从未发现Chris有这种力量，令他半个身子完全酥麻，令他整个灵魂都为他燃烧。Zach被他的弟弟握住怒涨的性器上下滑动。“我只要……这个，Zach不可以满足我吗？”

他可以！他可以！他只是不能！Zach大概是咆哮出声了，因为Chris停下了他烂得可以的手活一脸茫然地看着他，眼角又开始蓄满眼泪。他的男孩现在什么都不知道。但他醒来之后呢？

Zach欲望抽痛，阴囊从未有过的紧绷。Chris在哭出来的前一刻被他抱在怀里，“我爱你，Chris，我爱你。”他的宝贝只知道性，他不会记得他的哥哥对他说了什么。

“我也是……我也是，进入我，求你了，我爱你Zach……”他也不会记得他说了什么。Zach的脸上浮出纠葛的郁苦，当Chris扶着他不断勃发跳动的阴茎往后穴强硬地塞入的时候，Zach的理智终于崩塌。

如果没有之前的抑制剂，他只会更加粗暴地插入他的omega，结局并不会有什么不同。

Zach翻身压住Chris，他残忍而阴暗地想象着自己贯穿了他的宝贝，红色的鲜血流出来，Chris痛苦地呻吟着他的名字，这样他一辈子都不会忘记第一个上他的人是谁。是他的哥哥，Zachary Quinto。

他几乎要这么做了。“Zach……”他的弟弟磨蹭着他的胸口，脸颊扫过他胸口的毛发，像吮吸甘甜汁液一般含住他的乳头。可他的弟弟那么信任地挑逗着他。他几乎就要……他喉底震动着，疼痛地将最后的理智扯回欲望的牢笼。

“……忍着点。”他小心翼翼地开凿着Chris，不断亲吻他敏感的耳后让他慢慢放松。

“唔嗯……”Chris感受到了被撕裂的疼痛，他的哥哥正在进来，哥哥的龟头比那根冰冷工具的要大好多啊，像是只进了一个头部他就吃饱了。Chris扭动着，拼命抽气忍受着更多的开凿。他的哥哥好粗好长。“还要！”他快把自己的指头啃出血了，上帝，上帝，上帝，他好爱这个alpha，他想要属于这个alpha，他想要他灌满他。

“我会的，我会的。”Zach喘息着回应他的宝贝，侧头一口咬住他颈后的皮肤，牙齿只差一点划破腺体。第一个冲刺就将贪心的小omega压入床垫。他咆哮着，持续地晃动髋部压制他的宝贝，他的omega，他的弟弟。

Chris被折叠成两半，无助地在哥哥的身下剧烈晃动。他的哥哥那么陌生又是那么性感。他在呻吟中无意识地说了出口，双手揪紧哥哥手臂上的毛发胡乱揉搓，该死，“用力……用力……深一点。”他的哥哥双眼猩红，咆哮着让他住嘴。他从不知道Zach能够这样粗暴的对他而他还会那么喜欢。

Zach侧头啃咬了一口Chris摆在他肩膀上的白嫩小腿，举得更高泄愤地啃咬他凸起的脚踝。“啊……啊……”Chris被按压得双腿更开，他开始哭泣，簌簌掉下的眼泪浸湿了枕头，因为他的哥哥轻而易举地凿开了体内深处的“那个地方”——那个他只在生理课上才模糊知道的地方，那个会生出Zach的孩子的地方。

“舒服吗？你的哥哥操得你舒服吗？”alpha残忍地逼迫第一次承受欲望的小omega开口，“我的结磨得你爽吗？”它在说话间开始胀大，在Chris的第一声哽咽后就撑满了他的肠壁，抵着敏感的腺体碾压——碾压——持续地胀大——

“啊……不……不……”Chris抱紧他的哥哥，双眼在高潮中蓝得惊人，他抽搐着缩在Zach怀里，伴随着射精浓烈地信息素包围着两个人把他的alpha拉得更近，“要……要……”他失去了精准描述状态的语言能力，只是到抽噎与呻吟。

Zach的阴茎被细窄甬道中突然涌出的水烫了一下，他低吼着向内定去，他的结在这个时候将他们紧锁，Chris抖了一下，“Zach……你是不是……”他哆哆嗦嗦地询问，脸色虾红不知道是害怕还是性奋。

Zach轻微晃动着咬死的性器，“是的……是的……是的……就是这样，我的小omega……”他的囊袋鼓胀，他把Chris的屁股狠狠压在上面。

“啊……我要……我……”第一股精液就令omega攀附着强大的alpha语无伦次地呢喃。Zach侧脸咬住他的嘴唇，他不该再毫无意识地说这些，让他对自己的弟弟更加意乱情迷。

“唔……要……”Chris为Zach张开嘴唇，以及双腿，更多的精液满得要溢出可他们的结堵住了任何细小的出口，它们最终只能向omega的子宫流去。“Zach……我还要……”

Zach会满足他的一切欲望。

 

* * *

“Zach，我……怀孕了。”

“……”

“Zach……我肚子里有了你的孩子。”

“……”

“Zach？……你不说话的话，我就挂电话了。”

“不要挂电话！等等！Chris！宝贝！你说什么？我们的宝宝？我们的？上帝……”Zach激动地低吼，“上帝啊，我们居然有宝宝了。我的。我的。都是我的。我会马上去接你，把你接到我身边，Chris，你能听见我说话吗？”

“Zach……”

“我在这里，宝贝，再等我一会，我一定让别人去接你。”

“Zach……”

“我在这里。你现在还好吗？抱歉宝贝，我暂时没办法在你身边，你身体有不舒服吗？Chris？你说句话好吗？”

“……Zach……我好怕。你快点回来好不好，我好怕。我一个人，好害怕。”

Chris躺在床上抱着电话蜷缩起来，当他对Zach说害怕的时候，他就是真的在害怕，就好像他说他想要他的哥哥一样。

他想要哥哥的老二想要他的结想要他的精液想要他的孩子。

Chris抱着电话，对方急促的呼吸声传入耳中，他想他并没有后悔。

 

* * *

Chris该庆幸自己是omega，alpha对omega总是有种与生俱来的纵容。他的父亲并没有没收Chris的手机，所谓的监禁也在三天之后完全松懈下来。唯一的禁忌就是他哥哥的名字。

但是没关系。他的哥哥总会找到他。

“Chris？”Zach的声音从手机内传来，伴随着夜空清冷的空气带来一阵诡秘的刺激感。Chris将自己缩在毛毯里。他的父亲今天仍然没有回家，可Chris仍然躲在黑暗之中仿佛他们之间有什么碰触到光亮就会马上融化的秘密。

“嘿我的哥哥，你还好吗？”Chris悄声细语，手机屏幕上的莹莹暖光仿佛Zach的手覆在他的右侧脸颊上。他忍不住眯着眼睛开始微笑。

Zach的回答永远都是言简意赅地“我很好”，他不想要Chris担心他，比起他，他更担心Chris的身体和他们的宝宝。“你呢？有没有好好想我？”

“嗯。”Chris用力点头，仿佛哥哥就在自己身边，“每时每刻。Zach……你什么时候能来接我？”现实的阴霾又悄声无息地爬上了Chris越来越多愁善感的思绪。

“再等等我，”Zach急切地保证，“我也想你，以及宝宝。无时不刻。宝贝，答应我好好替我照顾你自己。”

“那……我们会很快见面？”Chris咬紧下唇寻求保证，每天无数个电话已经无法满足他的渴求。不仅仅是一个人对家人、对他的哥哥的想念，Chris清楚地意识到，那是一个omega对他的alpha的需要，就像一颗北欧的种子祈求漫长的夜晚赶快过去。

“我们会很快见面。”Zach保证，“还有三天，三天你能等吗？”

Chris记得自己看过一部95小时的电影。那电影看到最后就像是一场煎熬。可他还是看完了。所以他说：“是的，三天我可以等。”

“我会让值得信任的人去接你，然后我们在一个没人能阻挠我们的地方生活。”Zach轻笑起来，他的呼吸声轻轻地喷洒在Chris的耳畔，“Chris，到时候我会标记你。”

“标记我。”Chris捂住嘴巴小声重复。

“占有你，一次又一次。”Zach的声音比Chris的记忆中更加低沉沙哑，“让你做我的新娘，我的omega。”

“好。”Chris紧闭双眼，“好的。”他被驯服般地应和道。Zach没有继续说话。Chris将滚烫的脸蛋埋进枕头之中。手机里的呼吸声被无限放大，他仿佛被整个人浸泡在哥哥的喘息之中。

Zach抚摸他的时候，呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，张开嘴巴准备咬上去的潮热气流从纤细的皮肤毛孔上滑过。“我不能标记你。”他的哥哥痛苦地喃喃自语。就好像他曾经说过他不能够亲吻他的弟弟、不能够爱抚他的弟弟、不能够插入他的弟弟。

所以那个瞬间Chris以为他真的会再度打破最后的誓言。他可以。他真的可以。被信息素控制的omega做出臣服的动作，将头埋进枕头压得更低，Zach只要稍微用力就可以刺破他的皮肤。“请你。”Chris听到自己如此说道。

“……操你。”Zach粗暴地抓住他的头发被迫他抬起头，“你还想要什么，你还想从我身上得到什么。”他的表情痛苦而狰狞，再度插入omega的动作不再小心翼翼。硕大的茎体在潮热湿润的肠道里横冲直撞，将弟弟的身体撞得前后推移汁水横流。

“Chris？”

“嗯？”

“你在想什么？”Zach的声音从手机中传来，“为什么突然不说话了？”

“你。一直是你啊。”Chris咬紧下唇，他的哥哥总会猜到点什么，假如他突然放缓呼吸或者别的什么。Zach总是在明知故问，例如现在。

“我也……想念我的弟弟。”Zach的气息逐渐粗重起来，“Chris，如果我在你身边，我会做点什么。我一定会做点什么。”

Chris脸颊发烫，Zach的呼吸声是那么的熟悉。他偎依在他怀里，鼻息粗重滚烫地喷洒在颈侧，仿佛会燎起水泡一般令Chris无处躲藏。“做……做什么？”他明知故问道，“例如摸摸我们的宝宝吗？”

Zach承受不了地呻吟一声，他幻想怀着自己孩子的omega——他的弟弟在他身上前后挪移，他一边抚摸Chris的肚子一边顶到最深。他迫不及待地想要去见自己的omega。“Chris，Chris，Chris……哦Chris，我想插进去，狠狠搅一搅你的子宫。现在就想。你知道我有多想你了吧。”

低沉的声线触动着Chris的耳膜，他双腿夹紧。“操你，你这个变态alpha！”熟悉的情欲从电话彼端传递过来，Chris心如擂鼓，因为他知道Zach能够做到。

哥哥大得吓人的龟头和结骨会密实地充实自己，Chris发出痛苦地呻吟，头向后仰磨蹭着对方的颈窝，从未有过的蚀骨快感瞬间刷过全身，伴随着第一股滚烫的精液浇灌着他的甬道，让他烙上哥哥的标记。

“宝贝，想不想变态的变态老二？”Zach开口，窸窸窣窣的声音从电话对面传来，伴随着哥哥的呻吟，Chris大概猜到了对方正在做的事。

“Zach！不要这样玩……”Chris的阴茎也在缓缓地充血膨胀，他磨蹭着床单，羞耻地捂住肚子想要杀掉自己，“我……我要挂电话了。”

“可是宝贝，我的鸡巴已经变得很硬了。”Zach说，欲望的叹息折磨着Chris的身体和灵魂，“你知道它有多硬的。还记得我把你按在冰箱门上那次吗？”

“不……”Chris紧攥手机直到指骨生疼，“别说了……”他的后穴开始湿了，该死的omega基因！Chris在心底咒骂，他因为与alpha共同回忆起那次灾难性的午餐而空虚地收紧后穴。他反手握紧冰箱扶手尖叫着射精，双脚悬空被他没有廉耻的哥哥抱起来按在冰箱门上不断冲刺，冰箱门最后被拉扯得开开合合，他像是被冰凉的舌头不断舔过后腰与脊椎。

“Zach……Zach……”他没有到发情期却一下子含住了Zach完全挺立的硕大阴茎，它撞开软肉插至最深，Zach咒骂着Chris听不懂的单词，按住Chris通红的屁股往自己的囊袋上挤压。

“Chris，你也出水了是吗？你的阴茎和你的后穴，它们哪个更想我一点？”对面发出黏腻的声响，Chris难堪地闭上双眼，他可以想象到Zach如何快速地将阴茎戳刺自己的拳头，完美的龟头不断伸缩于手掌之间。他甚至想了更多……

例如Zach躺在他的一侧大腿上，像一只野兽一般舔舐自己的阴茎，从上到下，翻开敏感的包皮用舌头绕着颤抖的柱体打转，然后他会拉开他的腿，俯身一口含住他的囊袋用力吮吸，扯开他的大腿，将它们向上推送并凶狠地勒令他固定住，可怕的舌头划过会阴翻搅着戳刺他的后穴，Zach甚至会吮得啧啧有声津津有味。

“宝贝，你有在摸自己吗？”

Chris发出一声被惊醒的哽咽，他撩高自己的睡衣，手指揉捏着自己的乳头，疼——好疼……却不比被欲望折磨着的时候疼。“……没……没有……唔！”指甲猛地刮擦到挺立的乳珠，Chris生生咽下一声呻吟，然而急促的喘气声还是出卖了他。

“说谎的坏孩子。”哥哥低沉沙哑的声音令Chris头皮生疼，无形的压力令他兴奋得发抖，“我要你触碰自己，用力地，像我疼爱你一样操自己。”

他同样命令他的弟弟点开免提这样子他就能用十根手指更好地代替自己的玩弄身体。Chris啜着眼泪照做了，因为他的哥哥正在一个很远的地方贪恋地想着他的身体自慰。而他也同样如此。

“Zach……”Chris紧蹙眉头，羞耻地开口道，“……不要。我……”他拉开裤子，手指绕过湿哒哒的阴茎直接来到痉挛般抽搐的洞口，“我……我不能。Zach……”他拼命舔着嘴唇，想要含住脑海中Zach紧绷在小腹上的粗壮茎体。

“插进去。”Zach低吼道。Chris哽咽着，猛地探入两根手指，无法自抑地尖叫出声。

“烫吗?”Zach的声音听起来像是被生生扼住了喉咙，“你的身体里面，感觉很烫吗？是不是把水都流到床单上了？”

Chris模糊地眨眼，他快速抽插手指，从两根变成三根，“……Zach,Zach。”湿淋淋的透明体液从手腕滑下来，他茫然地叫着哥哥的名字，“Zach……我想要……”

停顿了三秒，Zach才从牙缝中挤出话语，“……要什么？”

“……你。”Chris呜咽出声，他好讨厌他的哥哥，为什么Zach总是在他最需要他的时候离开他身边。他想要他的身体与alpha阴茎，他想要Zach这个人，他想要他的哥哥。

他戳刺着自己的敏感点，Zach被放大的粗喘和呻吟令他更加渴望。如果不是Zach，他根本不会这么饥渴。如果不是这个alpha，他甚至连性爱是什么都不知道。“Zach……”他想象着Zach的手富有技巧地抚慰他的性器，揉捏他紧绷的阴囊就像揉捏他的心脏。

射精的时候Chris的后穴空虚地绞紧那些手指，他哭着磨蹭着空荡荡的大床，床单皱成一团湿黏地蹭在身下。

“……唔……爱你。”本应该在他身边的哥哥的声音从枕边的手机里传来。Chris抬起手臂遮挡住自己的眼睛。

“……我也爱你啊，Zach。”被alpha囚禁的omega在对方的喘息声中小声祈求道，尽管他知道他们即将重逢。

 

* * *

“如果你离开这扇门，我会放弃你。”他的父亲站在台阶之上冷漠地开口。

Chris不恨他的父亲，尽管他并不是一个真正合格的父亲。“像你放弃Zach一样？”

“像我放弃那个畜生一样。”

Chris用力摇头，“他是你的儿子，他不是畜生。”蓝色的眼睛逐渐哀伤起来，“他不是。”他是唯一关心他的人，是唯一喜欢他的人，是唯一能够保护他的人。

沉默了两秒，男人开口，“Christopher，你的价值连我那些beta儿子都不如。你只是一个omega。”

“一个怀孕的omega。”Chris平静地说。他亲眼目睹父亲的表情从惊愕逐渐转为极怒，像是要突然冲上前去挥手抡掌，又像是看着一个不值得自己再关注的垃圾。

Chris浑身冰冷。他想到那个夜晚，他被锁在房门内，棍棒击打在皮肉上的声响令他心痛欲裂。他的哥哥被一个自称是父亲的alpha打得遍体鳞伤无力反抗，而毫无反抗能力的omega只能跪在门前，徒劳地痛哭砸门。

“我要到我的alpha身边了。”Chris后退两步。那辆停在街头的黑色轿车灯光熠熠，“谢谢您十五年的养育。”他不知道自己嘴角是否扬起了讥讽的微笑，而他的父亲的确令他和Zach衣食无忧。

“……打掉孩子，”对方在他身后咬牙切齿地开口，“打掉那个杂种。你们还没有标记。我会为你找到了家世雄厚的alpha，你和他结合对你而言是完美的。”

Chris摸着肚子，甜蜜地微笑。“我已经找到了。”他快步离开，前方昏暗的路灯下一个高大的身影从车内走了出来。他按捺着激动的心情越走越快。

“Zach……”

Chris猛地停了下来。

“你好，Chris。”对方一把拉下他的背包甩到副驾驶的位置上，那股刺鼻的alpha味道侵略性地令Chris恐惧。“差一点，我就会冲上去把你抢过来了。”他在黑暗中咧嘴微笑，“你可以去后面躺着休息，Zach有帮他的小猫准备热汤和毛毯。”

Chris无助地吞咽，“……你是谁？Zach在哪里？”

“你再不乖乖听话，你的恶毒父亲就要把小公主捉回去了。”陌生的alpha心不在焉地靠在车前。Chris小声惊叫起来，他看到从家门口狂奔过来的拿着棍子的疯狂的alpha。他会打掉他的孩子……就像他痛殴Zach一样让他尝尝教训。

毫无选择的，他立马爬进车里。陌生人吹了一声口哨，结实的长腿迈进轿车。引擎开始轰鸣，Chris握紧扶手紧张地低喘。他那个疯子父亲快要跑过来了!天啊！

砰！

铁棍砸在车身上，夜色下老男人疯狂的表情令Chris颤栗。他的父亲想要杀死他，就像碾死一只蚂蚁一样轻而易举。

“快点啊宝贝。”男人亲昵地自言自语，“抱歉让你受伤了。回去一定要让那个傻逼alpha支付你的修理费。”

Chris目瞪口呆，车子一下子蹿出公路，一切可怕与忧伤都被抛诸脑后。他听到追逐的脚步声越来越远，那些恶毒的诅咒随风散去。他松了口气，随即又马上绷紧。

“你是谁？Zach在哪里？”

他再一次问道。

“我嘛，”alpha哈哈大笑，“我叫Joe。那个小傻逼想偷跑出医院被强制按回去治疗了。”

“治疗？！”Chris拧紧眉头，“你是说Zach？他怎么了？”他没有再见过Zach，自从那晚以后。再次想到一墙之隔殴打的声音，他的身体仿佛也疼痛起来。

“他活得太好了。”Joe翻了个白眼，“比你要好得多。我妈妈把他像养小乳猪似的伺候着呢。你也会的，身为一个omega你还太瘦了。放心，我就是这样被养大的。”

“什么？”Chris有点跟不上节奏，“你是谁？”

“我是Joe，”Joe打趣地嘟哝了一句，“Omega果然一孕就变傻。好了，是Zach真正的兄弟。”

 

* * *

Zach撑着床垫坐了起来。“Chris？”他猛地惊醒过来，“Chris！”趴在隔壁的男孩将自己缩成小小的一团，脸埋进枕头里面睡得香甜。Zach用力捂住自己的嘴巴，难以置信一觉醒来他的omega就出现眼前。

他艰难地移动双腿，拖着沉重的石膏挪到床沿。Alpha贪婪地凝视着几步之遥的omega，他要……他要……手掌撑着两床之间的柜子，力量之大令柜子上面水杯的左右摇晃。

“该死……”他小声嘟哝。腓骨剧烈的疼痛令他低声呻吟。Chris的味道钻入鼻翼，他吞咽着增多的唾液，伸手往前挪。

“Zach！”Chris被身边的声响弄醒，猛地睁开双眼就看到一个跌坐在地板上的家伙，这不正是他的哥哥嘛！他被吓得睡意全无，连忙掉下床将面容扭曲的alpha扶到床上。Zach沉重的身体压在他身上，Chris在将脑袋埋进哥哥怀里的瞬间眼眶湿润。

“我要去叫护士。”Chris低头推了推将他圈在怀里的人，他当然不会成功。Zach的手臂越收越紧。“不要离开我。”

Chris因为刚才的一系列动作，身体出了薄薄的一层薄汗，他被哥哥熟练的分开双腿跨坐在他的大腿上，温顺地侧头趴在Zach的肩膀上，细微的喘息撩动着哥哥的脖子。

“不离开。”Chris搂住Zach腰侧的手也越来越紧，眷恋地拽住Zach的衣服，“Zach，我在这里呢。”

Zach侧过脸，低头舔了一口Chris额角的细汗，“是的，”他满足地呻吟，“你在这里了。还有宝宝。”

Chris眯起眼睛笑了，“还有我们的宝宝。”

他们还有很多事要做，彼此之间还有更多的疑问按捺着想要得到答案。Chris想知道Zach身上的伤，想知道他的兄弟和更多他从未听过的亲人，想知道他们以后以及更长远的未来。

Zach也是。可当他把双手伸进Chris的衣服，抚摸着他软乎乎的肚子之后，他的样子看起来就像是任何一个欣喜若狂哑口无言的alpha那个，至于问题，Zach的脑子再也无法容下除去Chris和他的肚子的更多东西了。

不知过了多久，“Zach，告诉我，我们不会在分开了是不是？”Chris沉浸在重逢的疲倦的喜悦之中，他困顿地缩在他哥哥的怀里嘟囔道。他的alpha在他睡着的前一秒给出了肯定的答案。

 

* * *

身为Chris的alpha，Zach没有告诉对方的是，如果他的弟弟没有怀孕、如果情况不是那么紧急到了非行动不可的地步，他是不会让别的alpha去接触他——即使那个alpha是自己结婚两年家庭美满的、血缘至亲的哥哥。

他痛恨一切占据着他的弟弟的人。包括擦肩而过的每一个被Chris的蓝色双眼和美味信息素吸引的路人，包括每一个叫唤着他的名字的声音，包括每一个占据他大脑记忆的记忆。

他并不觉得羞耻，从他发现自己对有一半血统的弟弟产生感情开始。爱上Christopher Pine是再容易不过的事情了。他们共有着一半肮脏的血液，而他的弟弟却能够美好得如同错入了尘世。

爱上与自己完全相反的人真的太轻而易举了。

如今他们一起生活了两个月，全新的两个月，全新的城市，全新的事业，全新的交际圈。Chris不再是他的弟弟，而是他的omega。Joe和他一致决定关于Chris与Zach的血缘问题对任何人都绝口不提。而他的生母已经开始热心地旁敲侧击起他们的婚期。

他终于要实现自己十二岁以来的所有梦想。而那些梦想的最终指向只有一个，那就是他的Chris，他美好的Chris，美好得不像是属于他的omega。

一切看上去都太过美好了。不是吗？

又一次在噩梦中惊醒的alpha在黑暗中如此想道。

 

* * *

Zach并没有吵醒对方，而是支撑着自己的身体坐上床边的轮椅，然后转动轮子移入浴室。深夜里他的弟弟在双人床的另一边安睡，薄被下的躯体微微起伏。甜美的孕期信息素无时不刻缠绕着Zach，让他又火热又痛苦。

关上浴室门，Zach把头靠在冰凉的浴室瓷片上，手指几乎没怎么犹豫就抓住挂衣钩上Chris白天穿过的衬衫放到鼻端用力嗅闻起来。他爱他，他爱他的弟弟。Zach一边发出无法抑制的呻吟，一边把手伸进睡裤里粗暴地抚慰起来。

早在Chris为他擦拭身体的时候，他的性器就狰狞地勃起了。滚烫的欲望中，他打掉了弟弟绕上来的手，装作毫不在意地穿上衣服。阴茎被束缚在内裤中近乎疼痛。Chris舔舔嘴唇，美好而无辜地像是一桩罪恶。

“我不介意……”他红着脸想要主动。

可是Zach介意。他现在的状况，甚至无法满足他的omega，像以前一样凶狠地将弟弟按入床垫，像以前一样跪坐在弟弟的屁股上操哭他，像以前一样将弟弟抱起来射满他。

他苦闷地纾解着充血的欲望，独自一人将脸埋进弟弟的衬衫之内。他想要Chris，就像Chris想要得到他一样，就像Chris就在他身边一样。

“Zach……”

Chris的声音令他差点达到高潮。Chris推开半掩的门，在他的哥哥能反应过来之前就跪在他面前，“为什么不让我帮忙？”他的手摸上Zach柔软的睡裤上，像是要抚平所有褶皱一般向内延展。一把捉住了Chris的双手，Zach一时有些哑口无言。

“你把我弄湿了。”Chris抬起头紧张地微笑。在Zach收回手指的时候，他的弟弟将手指上被沾到的alpha体液一点点舔进嘴里。“我想要你，Zach……”说着，蓝色的双眼像是羞耻到了极限一般，从眼框开始缓慢地染上红色。

Zach的性器因为眼前的美景而不住抖动，叫嚣着要重新占领自己的领地，他不得不在他的弟弟面前握拳安抚。“Chris……”弟弟的双眼盯着他的那个地方，眼珠随着进进出出的龟头微微颤栗，像一颗晃动在玻璃体里的放荡的海浪色的硬糖。

他的omega在勾引他，他的弟弟在勾引他。“让我来帮你，求你了Zach，你不知道我有多想念你。”他的双眼颤抖着轻声说道，“你不知道……宝宝有多想念你的味道。”

Zach发出一声挫败的呻吟，即使撇去信息素，他也永远摆脱不了来自Christopher Pine本身的诱惑。当Chris的手再次圈上来轻轻揉搓敏感的冠状沟的时候，Zach大声呻吟着放弃了坚持。

Chris的羞怯快要把自己烧死了，他慌乱地用双手扶稳不断抖动的alpha性器，“……你知道吗，我曾经偷看过你……做这个。”他不敢再说次数，那对他来说太过了。尤其是前两次仅仅是因为偶然而后面则是他红着脸着魔般地跪在地上悄悄窥伺。他的膝盖往前挪了一点，Chris的脸贴着alpa的胯间，“那些时候，你在叫我的名字。”

“操，”Zach呼吸突然急促，宽大的手掌胁迫地罩住Chris的后脑勺向内按压。他被Chris的话语猛地拉入那些很久之前的回忆。他还是十三四岁的年纪，他被爱上弟弟的欲望折磨着，不得不通过嗅闻对方白日触碰过的物件想象着自慰。直到他发现……

“我他妈是故意的，我知道。我就知道。你这个小骚货，你才是什么都不知道的那个。”直到他发现一门之隔细小的动静。他的弟弟就在门外，即使他低吼着叫着他的名字，他也仅仅是慌乱地跪趴在地上没有吓跑。Zach无数次依靠一把拉开门将自己的弟弟按到在走廊里强奸他的假想而达到高潮。

“你……”Chris猛地瞪大双眼，“你……”他暗自猜想，那个时候他才多少岁？“你这个变态！”

他被Chris喷洒在顶端的气息甚至口是心非的指责而撩拨得低喘，“……该死，现在，吸它，为了我。”

“好，好，好……我……”Chris的脑袋磨蹭着哥哥的下腹，他被浓烈的alpha信息素笼罩着，怀孕之后对alpha迫切的渴求如今化为双手颤抖的行动。

而在此之前，他率先扯下刚才被alpha用来安抚自己的衬衫扔在地上——他会后悔的，那是他最喜欢的衬衫，但此刻他只知道……他只知道自己好想将哥哥的阴茎含进嘴里。

“啊……”Zach仰头发出一声低沉地叹息，Chris的嘴巴含住他的顶端细细吮吸，紧闭的双眼像是在啜饮着某种人间美味。“含进去。”Zach双眼暗沉，敦促地按压Chris的头部。他不想逼迫他的omega——他不值得一个强迫他成为自己omega的哥哥如此对待。但此刻，Chris无比自愿的此时此刻，他开始无法自控。在胸腔炸裂的快感令他只想在弟弟的喉咙里冲撞。

Chris被哽住了，他抽噎了一声，张开双眼看着还在外面的二分之一，唾液顺着口腔与阴茎之间的细细缝隙流在鲜红笔直的茎体上，流在微微鼓胀的结上，哥哥的手指纠结在他的脑后，当他的喉咙收缩着挤压哥哥的龟头。也许他还能吞入更多……

Zach猛地推开了他。Chris双眼模糊地呛咳了几声，脸色因为缺氧而茫然地抱紧Zach的大腿。“Zach……”他半张着红肿的嘴唇轻声呢喃。“我……”半眯着的双眼前，哥哥还没有得到解放的性器近在咫尺，弹跳着勃发粗壮。

“脱掉衣服。”Zach言简意赅地命令。嗓音里Chris从未听到过的紧绷令他全身发麻，他的alpha在命令他满足他的欲望。不断吞咽着唾液，Chris从地上爬起，眼睛瞪视着自己膝盖上的红色压痕，指尖颤抖地拽住衣角将它脱掉。然后是短裤，连同湿漉漉的内裤一起悄无声息地滑落腿间。

“……好了。”Chris的声音在颤抖，他双手环住自己的肚子，体内的小小生命让他有种全新的羞怯。他从未在这个状态下被他的哥哥进入。

Zach一把扯下他遮蔽身体的双手，“不许。”他专横地命令，瞳孔放大的双眼从上至下扫视着他的omega，最后他的目光停留在Chris的阴茎上，它贴着小腹的将细幼的耻毛弄湿。“过来，我的弟弟。过来。”他眯起双眼，“让我摸摸我们的孩子。”

说完，他一把拉过愣在原地的omega，张大的手掌一把罩住Chris的肚子。被触碰到皮肤令敏感的孕期omega软了双腿，连忙用双手撑着Zach的肩膀。

“你喜欢我们的孩子吗？”Zach的手指向下移动，指尖刮擦性器的头部令对方发出近乎啜泣的呻吟，“一个双亲是亲兄弟的小怪物，你会喜欢他吗？”

“喜、喜欢……”Chris被一把攥住阴茎，他难耐地爬上哥哥的大腿跨坐在上面细细磨蹭。只要是哥哥给他的他都喜欢。“……不是小怪物，是我们的宝宝。”说着，他也握住哥哥的阴茎学着Zach的频率上下移动，尽管那过于艰难，因为他自己已经被哥哥的手弄软了身体，后穴酥软地开开合合，他几乎不敢抬起屁股看看在哥哥大腿上弄的湿痕。

“喜欢你的哥哥操你吗？”Zach侧头，舌尖舔舐一圈后，直接模拟交媾的手法在Chris通红的耳朵里抽插勾舔，“喜欢我这样对你吗？我的小omega？”

Chris几乎将脸扎进Zach的肩膀上，如果不是双手圈住Zach的性器，他大概要咬住拳头抑制啜泣。他喜欢。他太喜欢了。他这么说了出来，得到的是Zach另一只手旋拧乳头的刺痛嘉奖。

啊……那感觉太过……微微鼓胀的胸口被玩弄着，“医生说什么时候会出奶？”Zach还要这样问他。Chris咬紧下唇，“嗯？”Zach一把收紧手指。Chris闷哼出声，一股热流顺着臀缝明显地流了出来。

“……八月份之后……啊！”在他自己还没发觉之前，他的屁股就在Zach的大腿上索求般地扭了起来，他一口咬住Zach的睡衣呜呜呻吟，嘴里的唾液像是与他的信息素一般泛滥。

“背对我坐上来。”Zach放开了Chris通红的阴茎和乳头，双手转而暗示性地在Chris的臀部揉捏了一番。“你想要它，是不是？”

“……是的，是的。”Chris哽咽着爬下Zach的膝头，转过身的对面就是明亮的镜子。仅仅看了一眼他就不敢继续，他绝不承认那个捂着肚子扭动着坐上Zach大腿的人是自己。

“往后……”Zach按压Chris的侧腰，近乎不耐烦地催促。湿软的后穴先是不得章法地被对方的性器戳刺了几下，在Chris想要哽咽着求助的前一秒才堪堪含住对方的阴茎头部。Chris在慌乱之下向后仰去，扭动着将哥哥的阴茎含得更深。肿胀的酥麻自尾椎刷过全身。几乎不需要更多的外力，早已契合的躯体就毫不犹豫地压至最底。他的后背贴近Zach的胸膛，久违的开拓感令他呜呜呻吟。

“我的好男孩……”他的alpha低哑地喊道，早在对方笨拙地主动的时候，他就已经绷紧全身濒临极限。如今啊再也无法忍耐，压住弟弟的腰跨用力向上顶弄。轮椅在光滑的地板上移动了些许，Chris尖叫着撑住身前的洗手池，“不要……小心……小心宝宝。”

他被按压回来，坐在Zach的大腿上被迫双腿分开，“看看你。”Zach残忍地要求，“仔细看着你被我操的样子。”Chris被微微抬起身体又重重压下，他的alpha那么强大，Chris缩在他怀里上下颠簸，像是下一秒就要被欲望生吞下腹。

Chris下意识地抬头，抖动的睫毛下蓝色的带着泪水的双眼望见浑身通红的自己。“不……”他摇头，再也承受不了更多。他的胸部被肆意揉捏，Zach低沉的呻吟喷洒在他耳边。“求你……这太多了。”

镜子里的他和Zach看起来都令人吃惊地陌生。他的哥哥看起来像是凶狠地野兽，而他则像是哥哥的祭品一样仰躺在他身上，乳头肿成两倍阴茎顶在微凸的肚子上流着水，伴随着缓慢而用力顶弄上下摇摆。他……看起来糟糕透顶……Chris为自己的欲望而哭泣，而Zach的阴茎却因为他糟糕的模样而胀大。他又向上顶了一下，Chris“啊”地叫了一声，然后飞快地垂下头不敢继续看。

“感受我。”Zach苦苦压抑，如果不是他们的孩子，他一定会压住不断往前逃的Chris撞到最深处。Chris柔软多肉的屁股湿淋淋地压在他的囊袋上，Zach紧绷着抑制着射精的冲动。他又向上冲刺了一下，欲望之外他看着身上无助的omega阴暗地感到满足。

“啊……Zach……Zach……”Chris叫着他的名字，“够了……够了……”alpha的结开始阻碍每一次的抽插，它也觉得够了，想要固定住两个人，可alpha总能粗暴地插到更深，他还不够，Zach还不够。

天啊……Chris从未试过这样的性爱。他的哥哥喜欢飞快地操弄他。而现在，Zach的每一记深入都足够长久磨人，与结骨一样粗大的龟头凿弄着每一处敏感的肠壁。他害怕自己的挣扎弄痛Zach的右腿，因此他唯有哭泣着承受哥哥霸道的予以欲求。

Zach含住他颈后的腺体用力吮吸，“让我标记你。”他眯起双眼命令道，尖锐的牙齿刮擦着被咬成玫瑰色的小块皮肤，他霸道地向上挺了一下，“说你愿意。快。”如今他再也不必顾忌任何人了，他的Chris会属于他的，他会愿意成为他哥哥的omega。

“我……我……愿意……”是的，巨大的快感令Chris眼泪直流，当牙齿咬合的刺痛感被Chris捕捉之后，他哭喊着达到了高潮，“Zach！”他真的……他真的咬破了那个皮肤！

激荡的血液冲刷着Chris的身体，他挺立的阴茎受不了刺激地又一次射在洗手台的黑色大理石上，“天啊……天啊……Zach……Zach！”他嘶哑地尖叫，不仅仅是因为疼痛，而是第一次，那种浑身上下从内到外都被侵占的快感。

Zach被突然锁紧后穴箍住阴茎，巨大的快感中他咬紧了Chris的皮肤，无论对方如何尖叫苦求他都不会松口，他想要咬烂那块该死的腺体，让别的alpha都无法标记他的弟弟……该死，他就是那个alpha！他才是唯一配得上Chris的人！Chris只能是他的！他的！他的！他的！“我的……我的……”他粗野地呢喃，一边射精一边吮吸腥甜的血液。

“你的……”Chris捂着眼睛呜呜哭泣，他的哥哥在轮椅上剧烈地耸动，直到那个可怕的结将他们锁紧，然后更多更多的精液开始浇灌他，他浑身滚烫，脉搏剧烈地跳动，他的哥哥是一只吸血鬼，可他还想要更多。“我是你的omega……”Chris哭着祈求道。

“你是。你是我的小新娘，我的omega，我的……”Zach艰难地说完最后一句，然后低头再度加重那个标记。Chris疼得呻吟哽咽，他心痛之余唯有欣喜。他终于标记了他的omega，他的Christopher Pine，他的珍宝。

 

* * *

得到满足的阴茎滑出Chris体外，他从哥哥身上站起来的姿势软弱无力。不过无所谓，因为他的哥哥是最强大的alpha。双腿颤抖着，他转过身重新爬上Zach的膝头。“……爱你。”

Zach的胸膛上下起伏，他搂住他的宝贝，“我也是。”他的弟弟缩在他怀里，像是脱力一般靠在他身上。Zach抱着他，轻轻地摇晃着自己的omega。他内心一切阴暗的情绪消失殆尽。Chris永远都是他的光。他的手指抚摸过Chris颈后新鲜的咬痕，该死的他竟然觉得对方疼痛地抽气声都是甜美的。Zach唾弃着自己，而Chris身上满满地他的味道又缓慢地平复了他心底的焦虑。

终于……终于……终于……

是他的了。

Zach咧开一个巨大的傻笑，“Chris？”他轻轻呼唤，“宝贝？”  
可Chris像是累极了一般红着脸侧在他身上没有回应。“嗯……”他在摇晃中轻哼出声，细细的呼吸吹拂在Zach的颈侧。Zach抱着Chris的身体，转动轮椅移至浴缸。

温热的水流在浴缸内缓慢地充盈起来。他抱住柔软的Chris小心翼翼地将他放入浴缸。他有些艰难地将自己移动到浴缸旁边的矮凳上做好。他开始为他偷偷微笑装睡的omega冲洗身体——他的天使永远如此了解他的需求。因为他是Chris的alpha，无论何时，他都能够照顾他的omega，他亲爱的弟弟，这个世界上他最爱的人。

Zach的手拂过水流下的Chris的肚子，以及这个还未谋面的、但必定是这个世界上他第二爱的人。

 

* * *

“他看起来已经是个大鸡蛋了。”Zach笑着宣布，他结果医生的纸巾盒递给他的omega，Chris抽出几张擦掉肚子上的透明液体。他的脸上仍有一丝羞怯的淡红色，三个月前宝宝还是一个小小的豌豆。

“不是鸡蛋，是个帅气的小男孩。”医生在一旁说道，“至于是alpha还是omega，那还要出生了之后才知道。”

Zach开心地大叫一声，“我知道，他一定是一个强壮的alpha。”Chris整理身上的衣服盖住微微凸起的肚子。“为什么？你不喜欢omega吗？”说着，Chris的嘴巴就不自觉地就撅了起来。

“嘿，宝贝，”Zach一只手将他的omega拉了过来，“小傻瓜，儿子是alpha的话，就可以和我一起保护你了。”

“……你闭嘴。”Chris拽了一下alpha的手指，垂下脑袋藏起一个羞恼的笑容。

回家的路上，Chris推着轮椅徐徐往前走，他的alpha坐在上面，打着石膏的右腿上一堆出自Chris之手的涂鸦。当他知道Zach的腿不得不装入三颗钉子进行固定的时候，Zach不得不绞尽脑汁地想到在石膏上的填色游戏才让自己的omega重新开心起来。

“Chris，我的鞋子掉了。”Zach突然大叫一声。

“哎？”Chris停下脚步，慌乱地低头去看，这个时候他的alpha抬起双手捧住弟弟的脸颊用力亲了一口。“你在干什么！”Chris猛地跳开两步，Zach一脸得逞的笑容舔着嘴角的甜味。他的鞋子正在他的脚上左右摇晃。

Chris涨红脸颊，嘴唇张开又抿住。这条路太多人了，他还不习惯阳光下的亲吻。

“Chris？”上坡的时候，Zach又开口道。

“嗯？”

“我们结婚吧。”

Chris扶住的轮椅差点带着瘸腿的哥哥滚下去。那就太糟糕了。Chris心想，他可不希望自己的婚礼现场上有一个重伤的未婚夫。

 

fin.


End file.
